Chocolates and Cigarrettes
by Estrelinhakat
Summary: O café da família de Sakura está indo a falência devido aos poucos clientes. Em uma tentativa de salvar o lugar Sakura decidi contratar seu amigo para cantar no local. O que nenhum deles esperava era o sucesso do moreno e como a relação deles passou de amizade para algo maior. [Mini-fic SasuSaku]
1. Capítulo 1- Shopping

Sasuke tocava sua guitarra sem qualquer pretensão, era apenas ele e a música reverberando em seus ouvidos. O moreno adorava gastar todos os seus segundos naquela sala apenas tocando a guitarra ou compondo, isso quando não estava com os amigos.

Ali era aquele mundo fantasioso para qual todo adolescente foge quando não aguenta mais os problemas. Aquela fuga do mundo exterior onde ninguém o incomoda, ele não precisa ser o filho perfeito que vai seguir todos os passos do pai e principalmente o lugar onde a música suspira em seu ouvido.

Depois de finalizar o solo de guitarra o moreno abriu os olhos se deparando com a sala vazia. Estava sentado no sofá preto em formato "u" enquanto encarava a televisão de plasma desligada, com a tela toda em preto.

Não ouvia o barulho da loja porque as paredes eram grossas e tudo o que restara era ele e sala vazia. Sasuke repousou sua _Les Paul_ no sofá enquanto ia em direção à geladeira e pegava uma garrafa de refrigerante.

Tinha combinado de encontrar Naruto ali há uma hora e até agora o loiro estava atrasado. Aliás, ato que era bem típico do loiro e Sasuke ainda se perguntava por que ficava surpreso. O moreno sentou-se no sofá, colocando os pés em cima da mesa de centro e espalhando as revistas que ali estavam, enquanto zapeava os canais em busca de um programa atrativo.

Por fim decidiu deixar em um programa de investigação criminal enquanto esperava o amigo loiro. Depois de quase meia hora de atraso Naruto apareceu seguido de Gaara que carregava uma carranca enquanto Naruto pulava de alegria.

- Atrasado. – Foi tudo o que Sasuke disse enquanto repousava sua garrafa de refrigerante na mesa de centro e encarava os dois amigos.

- Não fique nervosinho teme. – Naruto falou indo em direção à geladeira, como de costume, e pegava um pedaço de torta de frango gelado e colocava na boca. – Mas eu estava esfregando uma coisa na cara do Gaara, o que demorou um tempo. – O loiro explicou de boca cheia enquanto Gaara se jogava no sofá.

- É por isso que ele está aqui?- Sasuke perguntou seco. O atraso de Naruto o estressava ainda mais porque tinham combinado de almoçar e Sasuke não tinha comido nada o dia todo. De qualquer maneira tinha perdido a fome e tinha mudado os planos.

- Fico feliz em saber que você aprecia minha companhia Sasuke. – Gaara falou indignado enquanto lançava uma almofada em direção ao moreno que desviou por muito pouco.

- O Gaara está todo irritadinho porque eu disse que ele não conseguia me vencer no Guitar Hero e eu venci. – Naruto disse se sentando ao lado de Sasuke e colocando as duas mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Você perdeu para o Naruto no Guitar Hero? – Sasuke perguntou com uma indignação explicita.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Gaara disse fechando a cara novamente enquanto Naruto sorria todo feliz. Adorava contrariar os amigos e ainda faturar cinquenta reais. – Esse idiota levou meu dinheiro.

- Ainda perdeu dinheiro. – Sasuke falou desapontado enquanto se levantava e ia em direção a saída.

- Aonde você vai? – Naruto questionou enquanto pegava o controle da televisão.

- Almoçar. Foi o que a gente combinou. – Sasuke respondeu indo em direção à loja e sendo seguido por Naruto e Gaara que tinham expressões que alternavam entre o medo e a indignação. Naruto tinha esquecido completamente desse almoço. Felizmente para sorte do loiro Sasuke já tinha desistido da ideia do almoço.

E como tinha o hábito de invadir o "esconderijo" de Sasuke com frequência tinha sido pura coincidência ele ter aparecido ali. Sasuke adorava passar todo o seu tempo livre na loja de informática do pai, mais especificamente na sala que tinha sido feito quase que sobre medida para os adolescentes passarem algum tempo.

Uchiha Fugaku era dono de uma grande rede de lojas de artigos tecnológicos, uma das três maiores do mundo, e com isso gostaria que os filhos assumissem as Corporações quando ele morresse, mas como de costume Sasuke gosta de contrariar e quer fazer o oposto do que o pai quer. Nada que seja novidade. O pai trabalhava no ramo da informática e tecnologia e possuía várias lojas que vendiam desde capa para celulares até smartphones e tablets.

Sasuke entrou em seu carro sendo seguido por Naruto e Gaara que ainda discutia, com Gaara exigindo uma revanche. O moreno estava pouco interessado no que os dois amigos pudessem discutir, mas de vez em quando esboçava um sorriso com os comentários idiotas que surgia.

As ruas não estavam muito movimentadas o que facilitava que Sasuke andasse com um pouco mais de pressa. Ele dirigia em direção ao café Strawberry Fields.

Depois de algum tempo aturando as discussões constantes e bipolares de Gaara e Naruto finalmente chegaram ao café. O lugar não era muito grande, mas era um dos melhores lugares para se passar o tempo e conversar. Há certo tempo era bem popular, mas agora estava caindo em esquecimento devido a falta da dona e fundadora do local.

A parte externa era extremamente simples e fugia ao estilo moderno ou completamente antigo que se perpetuava em todo Japão, na verdade o café todo se diferenciava nesse aspecto. Na parte de fora apenas uma pequena tenda, sob a porta, com listras vermelhas e brancas. Uma parede de tijolos e a grande vidraça que mostrava os mais diversos doces e bolos, assim como parte do local.

Naruto ou Gaara questionaram o fato de Sasuke estar ali, afinal os dois também iam ao local mais até do que em suas próprias casas.

Assim que entraram o cheiro de café se instaurou em suas narinas. O local por dentro preservava o estilo mais rústico, mas as paredes de tijolos eram pintadas de branco enquanto o chão era de madeira escura. As mesas se espalhavam por todo o estabelecimento em variadas cores, dando vivacidade ao local, enquanto um enorme balcão de mármore preto ocupava toda uma parede da loja. Belíssimos bolos, doces e cupcakes emolduravam as vitrines e em uma das paredes livros diversos ficavam a disposição. Em um canto mais escondido ficava um palco que não era usado há muito tempo devido à falta de músicos ao local.

Sasuke foi em direção ao balcão e pediu um café puro e Naruto e Gaara pediram um cappuccino. Os três se sentaram em uma mesa azulada enquanto saboreavam a bebida que tinham em mãos. Ao fundo uma música tocava e Sasuke reconheceu Lakehouse do Of Monsters and Men, sabia perfeitamente que tinha o dedo da atual "dona" do local.

Os três conversavam sobre qualquer jogo de vídeo game novo quando uma figura de cabelos cor de rosa passou pelo o balcão e foi em sua direção.

- Demoraram a aparecer. – Ela disse se sentando na última cadeira restante. Sakura tinha o cabelo preso em um coque malfeito e vestia apenas uma calça preta e blusa de manga branca que estava dobrada até os cotovelos. Um tênis all star vermelho e por cima um avental com o logo do local todo sujo com chantilly de variadas cores.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto cumprimentou a amiga enquanto terminava seu cappuccino. – Eu pensei que você fosse estudar hoje. – O loiro disse enquanto encarava a amiga.

- Eu ia, mas estava tão chato que eu decidi vir para a cá. – A moça explicou arrancando alguns sorrisos de Sasuke e Gaara. Na verdade ela tinha optado por ajudar na cozinha, a mãe já não dava sinais de quando ia voltar e se a rosada deixasse o café nas mãos dos funcionários certamente o lugar iria à falência mais rapidamente. – Eu disse que o Naruto ia esquecer o almoço. Toda vez que marcam de almoçar com ele, ele acaba por comer antes ou esquecer o combinado. – Sakura falou quase lendo o pensamento de Sasuke.

- Eu nem sei por que ainda tento. – Sasuke falou enquanto bebia mais do seu café. Gaara mantinha sua expressão taciturna no rosto uma vez que tinha lembrada de seu belo dinheirinho que agora estava com Naruto.

- Eu juro que se você passar em medicina eu corto meus pulsos. – Naruto disse se referindo ao fato de Sakura estar no café da mãe ao invés de estudar. Em resposta ele recebeu um tapa na nuca.

- Baka! – Sakura bradou com os olhos cerrados. Era divertido esse tratamento que fornecia a Naruto.

- Tudo certo para hoje à noite? – Sasuke perguntou enquanto repousava o copo de café na mesa.

- Eu com certeza não vou perder a oportunidade de ver pessoalmente David Grohl em uma sessão de autógrafos para o novo álbum. – Sakura falou enquanto dava outro tapa na nuca de Naruto por estar tentando roubar o cappuccino de Gaara.

- Eu não vou. – Gaara falou contrariado pelo fato de não poder ir ao shopping conhecer uma das suas bandas favoritas. – Hoje eu e a Ino completamos um ano de namoro e vamos fazer um jantar romântico. Vocês sabem como é.

- Não, na verdade. – Os três responderam em uníssono. Entre os três, o maior tempo de uma relação tinha sido Naruto que tinha namorado por cinco meses. Então eles não sabiam como era isso de comemorar um ano de namoro.

- De qualquer modo Ino me estrangularia e desovaria meu corpo na floresta se eu faltasse nosso lindo jantar romântico, por isso eu não vou. – Gaara terminou sua explicação checando a mensagem que tinha acabado de receber. O ruivo se levantou e guardou o celular. - Eu preciso ir buscar meu terno.

- Hm terno. Gaara vai usar terno. – Naruto brincou sabendo o quanto o amigo odiava os trajes de gala, algo que não permitia que ele ficasse livre. Mas era um fato de que tudo que Ino pedia Gaara fazia absolutamente tudo.

- Cala a boca Naruto! – Gaara bradou dando um peteleco no topo da cabeça do loiro que reclamou de dor. – Tenho que ir e, por favor, tragam algo autografado para mim. – Gaara disse suplicando e só saiu quando Sakura prometeu que o faria. Apenas também depois de calar Naruto que se gabava constantemente da oportunidade que ele iria ter aquela noite enquanto Gaara estaria de terno em um encontro romântico e brega.

- Então Sasuke você passa na minha casa às sete. – Sakura falou sorrindo para o amigo de infância.

- Por que eu tenho que te buscar? Você tem carro.

- Mas você sabe o quanto eu odeio dirigir e você é o meu amigo mais lindo por isso vai me buscar. – Sakura falou alargando seu sorriso enquanto Naruto fazia uma expressão de desagrado.

- E quanto a mim? Está mais do que óbvio que eu sou mais bonito que o Sasuke. – Naruto falou fazendo biquinho. Sakura se levantou dando um peteleco na cabeça do amigo.

- Mas você não tem carro. – Ela falou sorrindo dando um beijo na testa dele logo em seguida. – Eu preciso voltar para o mundo dos doces rapazes. Nos vemos a noite. – A rosada disse indo em direção ao balcão. A loja começava a encher, nada muito espantosa, mas o suficiente para fazer Sasuke e Naruto decidirem sair.

- Será que ela vai demorar muito? – Naruto queixava-se pela milionésima vez olhando a expressão de Sasuke. Era óbvio que ele estava irritado com o atraso da rosada. Já fazia meia hora que estavam esperando na porta da casa dela e nada da moça aparecer, mas isso é típico de mulheres.

- Provavelmente... - Respondeu vagamente enquanto aumentava o volume da música que tocava no carro. Como se atendendo ao pedido dos desesperados a rosada apareceu na porta de casa. Estava completamente irreconhecível com uma blusa de mangas compridas branca, em estilo crop top, mostrando uma parte mínima da barriga; calça jeans preta, um imenso cachecol no pescoço e um sapato de salto alto aberto na frente igualmente preto. Porém sua expressão não era de felicidade.

A rosada se aproximou fazendo uma expressão assustadora para Naruto sair do banco da frente, o que ele acatou na hora e ela se sentou ao lado de Sasuke. Colocou o chapéu cuco na cabeça e a bolsa no colo.

- O que aconteceu? – O moreno deu partida no carro perguntando de maneira direta.

- Não é nada. – Foi tudo o que a rosada disse encostando a testa na janela do carro. Mas tratando-se de amigos de infância, eles bem sabiam que não era apenas "nada". Porém decidiram deixar isso para depois.

- Onde você pensa que vai com essa roupa Haruno? – Naruto falou referindo-se ao fato da blusa mostrar a barriga.

- Para o shopping. Assim como vocês. – Respondeu em um tom leve.

- Não parece. – Naruto retrucou recebendo uma expressão de fuzilamento que o deixou um pouco assustado. Tratando-se de Sakura se você provocar com certeza pode morrer. Eles mantinham uma relação de amor e ódio.

- Relaxa pai. – A rosada fez questão de enfatizar o "pai". - Nós vamos a uma sessão de autógrafos, não em um baile funk. – Sakura falou descendo do carro. O shopping não era muito longe de sua casa, por isso não demorava a chegar, mas ela obviamente não se arriscaria a ir e voltar a pé.

Os três entraram no shopping movimentado, provavelmente pela presença da banda, e foram em direção à livraria, onde seria realizado o evento, que também se encontrava cheia. Porém a banda ainda não tinha chegado. Era fácil identificar toda a estrutura que tinha sido montada ali e a propaganda que tinha se formado.

- Estamos aqui. O que fazemos agora? – Naruto perguntou olhando o fluxo intenso de pessoas que compravam cd's e eletrônicos. Sabiam que teriam que esperar por mais algum tempo.

- Podemos olhar alguns livros. – Sakura sugeriu e Naruto fez uma expressão contrariada.

- Sakura-chan você sabe que eu odeio livros. – Naruto falou fazendo uma expressão de choro. – Eu vou comprar comida.

- Então traga para gente. – Sasuke sugeriu e Naruto o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Isso seria ótimo! – Sakura falou encarando Sasuke que fazia força para não rir da expressão de desagrado de Naruto. – Eu quero um combo do Mc Donalds e o acho que o Sasuke também. – Sasuke assentiu enquanto Naruto saia com a cabeça baixa.

Sasuke e Sakura foram em direção aos livros, que não se apresentava tão cheia quanto o resto da loja, e Sasuke se dispôs a carregar os livros que a rosada escolhia. Ela podia não gostar de estudar, mas amava o ofício de ler.

- Você pode falar o que aconteceu agora, o fofoqueiro do grupo está longe. – Sasuke falou enquanto segurava um novo exemplar de "O Iluminado" de Stephen King, a rosada era fanática pelo autor do gênero de terror.

- É só o meu pai. – Sakura suspirou cansada enquanto entregava um exemplar de "The Forsaken" da Liza M. Stasse. – Ele quer que eu vá para os Estados Unidos morar com ele, mas não é isso que eu quero. Eu quero ficar aqui no Japão e concluir minha vida aqui. Mesmo com a minha mãe... – Ela falou deixando o assunto "mãe" de lado. Falar da matriarca da família era difícil uma vez que ela praticamente não existia.

- Acho que sei como é essa situação. – Sasuke falou enquanto sorria de forma amarga.

- Sasuke, querido, você tem fugir dos clichês. – Sakura falou encarando o amigo enquanto segurava o livro " Breathe". – Eu sei que você não gosta muito dessa coisa de administrar empresas. Eu sei que você quer música. Mas junte o útil ao agradável. Faça o que seu pai quer e o que você quer.

- Você diz continuar com o curso de administração e fazer música ao mesmo tempo?

- Não, eu estou dizendo para você virar um astronauta e ir visitar o sol. – A rosada respondeu com ironia. – É claro que é isso! Pelo menos até você se estabelecer na vida. – Ela falou entregando outro livro para ele, com esse já eram oito. Sasuke adorava isso em Sakura. A facilidade de resolver qualquer problema.

- Vou pensar no assunto. – Sasuke falou brincando recebendo um soco de leve em seu braço. – Naruto está demorando.

- Qual a novidade? – Sakura perguntou enquanto ajudava Sasuke e ia em direção ao caixa.

Naruto tinha acabado de pagar pelos quatro lanches e estava saindo da fila, finalmente. A praça de alimentação estava incrivelmente lotada o que não facilitava o fato de precisar comer logo.

Ele estava indo em direção à livraria novamente quando trombou com uma morena. A sua sorte era que seu apresso por comida era grande e ele jamais derrubaria os lanches, pelo menos não os seus.

- Desculpe. – A moça falou de maneira gentil e se Naruto não tivesse a ouvido falar isso jamais imaginaria que aquela garota era gentil. Ela vestia calça jeans escura, uma blusa do Avenged Sevenfold e uma all star preto que combinava com seus cabelos azulados. Porém tudo se centrava nos olhos incrivelmente brancos e enigmáticos contornados com um lápis preto que os destacava.

- Não tem problema. – Naruto respondeu um pouco abobalhado.

- Por um acaso você sabe onde fica a livraria? – A moça perguntou.

- No terceiro andar. Eu estou indo para lá agora. – Ele disse mostrando os lanches como se aquilo justificasse tudo. A moça fez sinal de que não estava entendendo. – Ah são para os meus dois amigos.

- E os outros dois?

- São para mim claro. – Naruto falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Eu sou Naruto. – Ele disse estendendo a mão.

- Hinata. – Ela disse apertando a mão dele e neste momento Naruto reconheceu a pessoa a sua frente.


	2. Capítulo 2- Tudo o que eu quero

– Deuses eu estou com fome! Onde está o Naruto? – Sakura falou encarando Sasuke que tinha uma expressão de tédio. Já fazia certo tempo que os dois estavam sentados nas poltronas da livraria e nada de Naruto aparecer com a comida.

Sakura estava ficando sem paciência para ler os livros que tinha comprado e Sasuke estava começando a ficar irritado com o assédio das meninas que passavam por ele toda hora apenas pelo prazer de vê-lo.

Depois de mais alguns minutos Naruto apareceu com quatro sacos de comida e uma garota ao seu lado.

– Finalmente! – Sasuke e Sakura falaram em uníssono se levantando. A rosada pegou um dos sacos da mão do amigo e atacou suas batatas fritas. – Por que você demorou tanto baka? – Sakura disse dando um peteleco em Naruto que reclamou de dor.

– Sakura- chan! Não precisa me bater desse jeito. – Mas ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro disse isso recebeu um soco de Sasuke. – Teme!

– Vocês são realmente amigos? – A menina que estava com Naruto perguntou um pouco assustada.

– Ah... – Naruto finalmente se tocou de que precisava fazer as apresentações. – Sasuke, Sakura essa é a Hinata. – Os dois a cumprimentaram com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça. – Eu a conheci quando estava vindo para cá e por isso eu demorei. A gente ficou conversando e eu descobri que ela também é fã do Foo Fighters! E adivinhem... Ela é bicampeã do Star Games!- O loiro falava animadamente enquanto Sakura e Sasuke se entreolhavam perdidos.

– E vocês não poderiam conversar vindo para cá? Eu estava quase morrendo de fome! – Sakura falou enquanto finalizava as batatas e partia para o sanduíche. Sasuke comia suas batatas enquanto encarava Naruto dar a maior mordida possível em seu sanduíche. A rosada não estava com muita vontade de comentar nada, mas Naruto se achou na necessidade de explicar.

– Me desculpe Sakura. – Hinata falava de forma tímida. – Não queria ter te atrapalhado.

– Relaxa Hinata! Eu não estou com raiva de você, só do cabeço de ovo do Naruto. – Sakura explicou com um sorriso.

– Viu ela só está com raiva _do cabeça_ de ovo do... Ei! – Às vezes Sasuke se perguntava por que era amigo de Naruto. O loiro era muito lerdo na maioria das vezes. – Enfim, a Hinata venceu os últimos dois anos do maior campeonato de vídeo games do mundo. Ela simplesmente corou e abaixou a cabeça.

– Isso é muito legal. – Sakura disse entre uma mordida e outra. – Agora o que eu quero é o David. – Disse se referindo ao vocalista da banda.

– Falando nisso eles não deveriam estar aqui? – Hinata perguntou enquanto os três se encaravam. Eram pouco mais de oito horas e a banda já devia ter começado a distribuir autógrafos, mas tudo o que tinha ali era uma mesa grande e um gigantesco pôster da banda e muita gente esperando.

– Bandas sempre atrasam. – Sasuke falou mordendo seu sanduíche tentando tranquilizar os amigos, mas Sakura sentia que era algo a mais. Porém decidiu ignorar o sentimento.

Os quatro ficaram conversando por um tempo até que um som ensurdecedor tomou conta do ouvido de todos. Um microfone estava sendo ligado e aquele som irritante que às vezes sai do mesmo começou a soar muito alto.

– Atenção fãs do Foo Fighters. – Uma voz meio entediada falava chamando a atenção da maioria das pessoas na grande livraria. – A sessão de autógrafos com a banda foi cancelada pelo horário da banda que está cheio. Agradecemos a sua visita. – O homem terminou de falar e assim que sua voz sumiu gritos de revolta invadiram o ouvido de todos.

– Eu não acredito que vim e fiquei aqui para nada. – Sakura falou colocando a mão no rosto. O shopping estava uma confusão total. Algumas pessoas gritavam e outras até choravam pela possibilidade perdida.

– E agora o que a gente faz? – Naruto perguntou meio chateado.

– Vamos andar por aí. A gente já está aqui mesmo. – Sasuke sugeriu. Eles estavam prontos para sair quando ouviram um grito ecoar na livraria. De repente um garoto com macacão super colado verde começou a correr pelos corredores.

– EU QUERO FOO FIGHTERS! – Ele gritou e começou a correr e do nada rasgou o macacão e ficou apenas uma mini sunguinha verde. Ele corria a toda velocidade e a segurança começou a persegui-lo.

Naruto e Sakura riam descaradamente do menino da sunguinha enquanto Sasuke e Hinata tinham sorrisos mais discretos. Porém não deixava de ser engraçado. Mais engraçado ainda quando ele parou de correr para encarar Sakura.

O menino da sunguinha tinha um corte ridiculamente redondo e sobrancelhas grossas. Ele começou a sorrir galante e estendeu a mão para Sakura.

– Um prazer. Rock Lee a seu dispor. – Ele disse arqueando uma sobrancelha, agora Sasuke se segurava para não gargalhar enquanto Naruto e Hinata já o faziam. Sakura estava um pouco confusa, mas decidiu apertar a mão dele. – Quando a segurança parar de me perseguir a gente podia tomar um café ou comer _miojo_, algo assim.

– Acho que não... – Mas Sakura não teve tempo de dizer não quando Lee saiu correndo porque a segurança o tinha alcançado.

– Nunca vou me render! – Ele gritava e corria ao mesmo. Sakura estava um pouco confusa e quando olhou para os amigos reparou em seus sorrisos abobalhados.

– E então Sakura você vai sair com o lindo Rock Lee? – Naruto provocou recebendo um tapa na testa como resposta.

– Não me provoque baka! – Ela disse, mas logo Sasuke começou a provoca-la recebendo o mesmo tratamento do loiro.

– Eu preciso ir! – Hinata disse um pouco espantada olhando o visor de seu celular. Ela tinha recebido doze mensagens do primo e se ela não aparecesse em casa em dez minutos a polícia estaria atrás dela.

– Agora?- Sakura perguntou enquanto entravam em uma loja de decoração.

– Sim. Meu primo vai me matar se eu não chegar em casa em dez minutos. – Ela explicou.

– Então vamos nos encontrar amanhã na Strawberry Fields. – Sakura sugeriu. Hinata tinha se mostrado uma presença agradável e Naruto parecia muito interessado devido ao histórico da morena.

– Strawberry Fields? – A morena perguntou recebendo uma expressão interrogativa de Sasuke e Naruto. Como ela não conhecia o lugar? Quer dizer, todo mundo que se prezasse conhecia o café.

– Eu morei na França praticamente minha vida toda. – Hinata explicou e as expressões dos rapazes sumiram quase que instantaneamente.

– É o café da minha mãe. Eu te mando o endereço pelo celular. A gente se encontra as sete, okay? – Sakura perguntou e a morena assentiu saindo correndo logo em seguida.

– Eh amanhã tem comida de graça! – Naruto saltitava enquanto Sakura o repreendia.

– Você acha que eu não vou controlar sua comida? Você vai levar o café à falência se eu deixar você comer tudo o que quer. E a situação está péssima. – A felicidade de Naruto se esvaiu em segundos. Naruto e Sasuke se dividiam carregando as sacolas com os livros de Sakura enquanto a rosada andava a sua frente sorrindo. Ela atraía a atenção de vários homens o que estava começando a chatear os amigos.

– Sakura o que você acha de colocar minha blusa de frio? – Naruto perguntou com um sorriso.

– Por que eu usaria sua blusa laranja? Eu sei que você não a lava há uns dois anos, além disso, ela é laranja e eu ficaria muito esquisita nela.

– Mas você não está incomodada com toda essa atenção que está recebendo? – Naruto perguntou e Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha, mas logo entendeu.

– Não se preocupe pai, eu vou ficar bem. – Ela disse. – Eu sei que meu pai não está aqui, mas não precisam agir como se fosse ele. – A rosada falou sorrindo para eles enquanto entravam no carro de Sasuke.

Sasuke começou a dirigir em direção à casa de Naruto.

– A gente se encontra na Strawberry Fields as sete. – Sakura falou e Naruto começou a ficar confuso.

– Mas a loja só abre as oito. – Naruto falou.

– O Sasuke tem a chave. – A rosada explicou naturalmente enquanto mandava uma mensagem para Hinata sobre a localização do lugar. – Além do mais se vocês entrarem pela entrada dos fundos as funcionárias deixam vocês entrarem.

– Ei por que o Sasuke tem a chave e eu não?

– Porque se a Sakura te desse a chave você invadiria o café e levaria a mãe dela a falência. – Sasuke explicou e Naruto pareceu pronto para protestar, mas desistiu no meio do caminho entendendo que aquilo fazia sentido.

Sasuke deixou Naruto na casa dele e foi em direção a casa de Sakura. Porém a rosada o encarou com uma expressão de fúria.

– Bem que você podia me mostrar...

– Mostrar o que? – Sasuke perguntou meio malicioso.

– Você me prometeu que iria mostrar sua nova música. Na verdade você me prometeu que deixaria ouvir você cantando há uns dois anos e até hoje nada. Então como o Foo Fighters cancelou bem que você podia...

– De jeito nenhum! – Sasuke protestou.

– Que tipo de amizade é essa? Nós somos amigos desde que eu consigo me lembrar então você tem a obrigação de mostrar. – Sakura argumentou e Sasuke pareceu tentado a acatar. Ele não disse nada por alguns segundos e depois de um silêncio quase insuportável ele virou o carro na direção oposta.

– Okay. Eu vou te mostrar. – Ele cedeu indo em direção a um dos prédios do qual Itachi era dono. Sasuke morava praticamente com irmão porque morar com o pai era impossível.

Os dois entraram no elevador e foram em direção à cobertura. Itachi estava em uma viagem de negócios e não haveria o problema dele estar ali com alguma mulher.

O lugar onde os Uchiha moravam era no mínimo glamoroso. Tudo era nas cores branca, preto e prateado, mas era exatamente isso que dava um toque de modernidade ao local.

Era um apartamento que consistia em dois andares sendo que no andar inferior ficava a cozinha, a sala de estar e a sala de jantar, assim como a imensa sacada. Sasuke puxou Sakura para a sala pegando o violão que ele deixava estrategicamente no sofá.

– Não me critique. -Ele disse largando a guitarra e pegando um violão. Ele começou a tocar de maneira suave e logo a voz dele invadiu os olhos da rosada.

**All I want is nothing more**

**To hear you knocking at my door**

'**Cause if I could see your face once more**

**I could die as a happy man I'm sure**

_Tudo que eu quero é nada mais_

_Para ouvir você batendo em minha porta_

_'Porque se eu pudesse ver seu rosto mais uma vez_

_eu poderia morrer como um homem feliz, tenho certeza_

Sasuke cantava de maneira melodiosa e com os olhos fechados. Eram raros esses momentos que os dois tinham e Sakura gostava de acompanhar cada segundo deles. Sasuke não mostrava muito esse lado para os amigos, mesmo os mais próximos.

**When you said your last goodbye**

**I died a little bit inside**

**I lay in tears in bed all night**

**Alone without you by my side**

_Quando você disse que seu último adeus_

_Eu morri um pouco por dentro_

_Eu estava em lágrimas na cama a noite toda_

_Sozinho sem você do meu lado_

**But if you loved me**

**Why did you leave me**

**Take my body**

**Take my body**

**All I want is**

**And all I need is**

**To find somebody**

**I'll find somebody like you**

_Mas se você me amava_

_Por que você me deixou_

_Tome meu corpo_

_Tome meu corpo_

_Tudo que eu quero é_

_E tudo que eu preciso é_

_Para encontrar alguém_

_Eu vou encontrar alguém... Gosto de você_

Então ele começou com um "Ooh" intensificando a música e aumentando a potencia de sua voz. Sakura sabia o que o melhor amigo sabia cantar e amava o ofício, mas nunca o tinha visto deste jeito. Com tanta intensidade e sentimento.

'**Cause you brought out the best of me**

**A part of me I'd never seen**

**You took my soul wiped it clean**

**Our love was made for movie screens**

_'Porque você trouxe o melhor de mim_

_A parte de mim que eu nunca tinha visto_

_Você levou a minha alma limpa-lo limpo_

_Nosso amor foi feito para telas de cinema_

**But if you loved me**

**Why did you leave me**

**Take my body**

**Take my body**

**All I want is**

**And all I need is**

**To find somebody**

**I'll find somebody**

_Mas se você me amava_

_Por que você me deixou_

_Tome meu corpo_

_Tome meu corpo_

_Tudo que eu quero é_

_E tudo que eu preciso é_

_Para encontrar alguém_

_Eu vou encontrar alguém_

Sasuke finalizou a música e abriu os olhos. Tudo o que Sakura conseguia fazer era encará-lo. Ela não conseguia expressar em palavras o que estava sentido.

– Foi tão ruim assim? – Ele perguntou e a rosada começou a sorrir.

– Isso foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que eu já vi. – Ela disse alargando seu sorriso e fazendo Sasuke sorrir também.

– Pensei que iria odiar. Porque você odeia essas coisas românticas e tristes. – Ele falou e recebeu um soco em reposta.

– Claro que não! Aliás, quem odeia esse tipo de coisa é você. – Sakura falou sorrindo. Mas no fundo Sakura sabia que aquela música era uma referência a mãe de Sasuke, por fim não disse nada.

– Moça eu me sinto ofendido por desconfiar do meu lado romântico. – Sasuke fingiu estar ofendido.

– Eu tive uma ideia! – Sakura falou cruzando as pernas. – Sabe aquele palco abandonado na confeitaria? – Ela perguntou e ele assentiu. – Você podia tocar lá. – Ela disse arrancando uma expressão de surpresa do moreno.

O que ela estava planejando?


	3. Capítulo 3- Parceiros

Sakura estacionou seu Cadillac, presente de seu amado, na parte dos fundos do café e foi em direção à porta dos fundos. Não foi uma surpresa ao ver Sasuke recostado na parede ao lado da porta mexendo no celular.

Ele era um ser terrivelmente pontual, o estranho era Naruto não estar com ele.

- Atrasada. – Ele disse guardando o celular no bolso. Ele estava adorável com uma calça jeans escura, all star preto, suéter azul claro e um gorro cinza na cabeça. – Gostei da camiseta. – Ele disse se referindo à frase "Low Batt. Need Caffeine.".

- Obrigada. – Ela disse girando a fechadura. – E eu não estou atrasada, você que é super pontual. – Ela falou entrando e sendo seguida por Sasuke.

A cozinha já estava movimentada, as confeiteiras acordavam cedo para preparar toda a comida. Sakura e Sasuke cumprimentaram todas e foram em direção a parte principal do local.

Sakura pegou uma caixa de cupcakes e preparou dois cafés colocando em cima da mesa.

- Onde está o Naruto? – Ela perguntou colocando um cupcake de chocolate e cobertura de amêndoas na boca.

- Ele foi buscar a Hinata porque ela estava com medo de ficar perdida. E como de costume ele está atrasado. – Ele disse bebendo do café e ignorando os cupcakes. Sasuke não era muito fã de doces.

- E então você pensou no que eu te disse? – A rosada perguntou partindo para um cupcake de morango e caramelo.

- Sim. – Sasuke respondeu encarando a amiga. Conhecia Sakura há tanto tempo e mesmo assim se surpreendia com ela. Ela sabia que Sasuke sempre teve vontade de tocar e ela achou que já que a mãe não queria contratar ninguém, depois de um pequeno incidente, Sasuke seria uma boa escolha. Bonito, canta bem e de confiança, ele poderia dar um novo ar ao lugar. Que, aliás, era mais do que necessário já que sua mãe pouco ligava para o local e ele poderia ir a falência se ela não fizesse alguma coisa.

- E então Sasuke? – Ela perguntou o encarando de maneira séria.

- Eu aceito. – Ele falou fazendo o sorriso da rosada se alargar. Ela foi em direção ao amigo e o beijou e o abraçou como nunca tinha feito antes. Ela ainda não acreditava que ele estava fazendo isso por ela, além do mais era de graça. Sasuke não precisava de dinheiro.

- Olha se vocês vão começar um relacionamento tem que avisar antes. – Naruto falou aparecendo do nada ao lado de Sakura e Sasuke, com Hinata sorrindo a seu lado.

Diferente do dia anterior ela estava um pouco mais angelical com um vestido esverdeado e uma sandália rasteira romana.

- Não pense besteiras seu idiota! – Sakura disse socando o amigo. Era muito comum Sakura cumprimentar o amigo com um soco ou até mesmo um pontapé, fazia parte do relacionamento.

Naruto ignorou a agressão física e colocou dois cupcakes na boca de uma vez. Sakura ofereceu cappuccino para Hinata e pegou uma caixa com cookies a qual Naruto roubou quase a metade. Como ele consegue comer tanto e continuar magro ninguém sabe!

- O que você quis dizer com "sim"? – Naruto perguntou para Sasuke enquanto pegava um pouco de café quente para ele.

- Sim que ele vai cantar aqui toda noite. – Sakura falou animada enquanto engolia um cookie de chocolate.

- O que? O Sasuke vai cantar? Sakura você vai espantar todos os clientes desse lugar. – Naruto falou desviando do porta-guardanapos que Sasuke tinha lançado nele.

- Cala a boca dobe! – Sasuke falou irritado.

- Você pretende fazer música Sasuke? – Hinata perguntou enquanto comia um cupcake. Aquela era a coisa mais gostosa que ela já tinha provado.

- Não exatamente. – Sasuke respondeu meio sem jeito. Na verdade por mais que amasse ofício, ainda não tinha certeza absoluta se aquilo era o que ele queria.

- Naruto! Para de invadir a cozinha! – Sakura gritou enquanto ia atrás do loiro. Aqueles dois nunca mudariam.

- Gaara se você continuar falando eu vou arrebentar a sua cara! – Naruto falou irritado enquanto via o ruivo soltar fogos de artifícios ao saber que os autógrafos tinham sido um fracasso e que ao invés de conhecer a banda tudo o que eles haviam conseguido foi uma amiga nova e um garoto estranho vestido de macacão.

- Você fala como se tivesse sido a pior noite da sua vida. – Ino reclamou enquanto terminava de mandar uma mensagem pelo celular. Estava fazendo o favor de divulgar a nova atração do café para todos os seus contatos que não eram poucos. Tentando evitar qualquer conflito o ruivo beijou a namorada que fingiu estar irritada, mas logo cedeu.

Eles estavam na sala administrativa do lugar a qual tinha tantas coisas de Sakura que mais parecia um lar do que um escritório.

Hinata ainda achava estranho estar integrada tão rápida ao grupo de amigos, mas tinha sido tão bem recebida que não fazia muita diferença se eles se conheciam há muito tempo ou não. Tinha conhecido Gaara e Ino há poucos minutos e os dois pareciam fazer parte integrante de sua vida, principalmente a loira que a cobriu com um interrogatório sobre sua vida toda.

Sakura não estava presente. O café iria fechar em alguns minutos e ela estava ajudando nesta parte da organização. Hinata ainda ficava impressionada com a habilidade da rosada de coordenar o negócio da mãe e ainda estudar. Hinata podia ver claramente livros escolares espalhados pelo cômodo em que estavam.

Naruto ainda discutia com Gaara quando Sakura apareceu com diversas sacolas. A rosada as largou em cima da mesa de centro e Naruto logo atacou o conteúdo das mesmas. Comida chinesa parecia ser uma tradição na segunda-feira.

- Finalmente! – Ino falou enquanto sorria para amiga. – Ainda bem que você trouxe comida.

- Desse jeito você parece o Naruto porca. – Sakura falou enquanto chutava alguns livros que ela não suportava mais ver e estavam no chão. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Gaara no sofá. Sasuke estava em silêncio apenas tocando alguns acordes do violão. Pelo que Hinata tinha entendido ele tinha brigado com o pai e as coisas não estavam muito boas.

- Ei! – Naruto reclamou, mas logo estava comendo assim como os outros. Geralmente se reuniam para conversar e mais nada, mas aparentemente no dia de hoje Ino tinha notícias mais do que empolgantes.

- Desembucha Porca. – Sakura falou enquanto colocava um pouco de comida na boca.

- A Tenten me ligou e disse que depois de passar pelos Estados Unidos, França e Tailândia... Ela finalmente vai voltar para o Japão! Amanhã! – Assim que terminou de falar a alegria pareceu saltar entre eles. Alguns de maneira mais discreta como Gaara e principalmente Sasuke, mas de qualquer modo era bom saber que a amiga estava voltando.

Tenten estava fazendo um intercâmbio há quase três anos e finalmente estaria voltando para casa. Ela era um pouco agressiva, até porque o intercâmbio que ela fazia era para aprender mais sobre lutas e armas, mas também sabia como preparar as melhores festas.

Hinata estava vendo a agitação do grupo quando recebeu uma mensagem de Neji. Ele dizia para ela ir para casa imediatamente porque seu pai estava procurando por ela e se ela não aparecesse de uma vez toda a polícia do Japão estaria atrás dela. Ela sabia que a mania protetora do pai se devia a sua mãe, mas ela queria que ele entendesse que ela não era mais uma criança.

A morena não estava empolgada para ir para casa, ainda mais sabendo que no próximo dia Neji seria seu guarda- costas e quando se tratava de protegê-la, ele era extremamente insuportável. A morena se levantou recebendo olhares interrogativos de todos.

- Eu preciso ir. – Hinata falou guardando o celular no bolso. – Meu pai quer que eu esteja em casa o mais rápido possível, ele é meio controlador a respeito de horários.

- Então nos vemos amanhã? – Naruto perguntou e a morena negou com a cabeça.

- Meu primo vai passar o dia comigo...

- Então traga ele aqui. – Sakura disse comendo um pouco de frango. – Amanhã vai ser um dia muito especial e faço questão de você estar aqui. – Sakura falou olhando de relance para Sasuke.

- Não sei, vou ver com ele. – A morena disse por fim dizendo um adeus. Naruto tinha se prontificado a leva-la, mesmo com Hinata insistindo que não era preciso tanto.

Eles se despediram e os quatro restantes ficaram conversando por mais ou menos uma hora. Estavam empolgados com as novidades e o fato de que Sasuke iria mostrar seus talentos musicais era mais do que impressionante.

- Acho melhor irmos também Gaara. – Ino disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Okay. – Gaara falou ficando praticamente em pé. Sakura e Sasuke tinha plena consciência do que Ino estava planejando para o namorado aquela noite.

- Usem camisinha. – Sakura falou enquanto recebia um soco da loira. – E lembrem-se de que eu serei a madrinha da criança. – A rosada continuou enquanto via o olhar medonho de Ino e seus dedos entrelaçados nos de Gaara.

- Você não vai comer? – A rosada perguntou enquanto esvaziava o conteúdo de um dos sacos. Sasuke nessas horas não acreditava que a amiga pudesse comer tanto, mas sempre se enganava.

O moreno negou com a cabeça e deixou o violão de lado. Não estava com muito apetite.

- E então, vai falar o que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou sem encará-lo. Sasuke já tinha conversado sobre o assunto com Naruto e não sabia se estava com vontade de remoer aquilo novamente, mas Sakura sabia ser insistente quando queria.

- É a mesma história de sempre. – Sasuke explicou de um jeito monótono, mas a rosada sabia que aquilo que ele demonstrava não era o que ele realmente sentia. Tinha passado tanto tempo com Naruto e Sasuke que sabia identificar muito bem quando estavam mentindo para ela. No caso de Sasuke, a rosada sempre sabia quando ele estava mentindo.

- A diferença... - Sakura o incentivou.

- A diferença é que ele acha que eu deva ir para um colégio interno. Mais especificamente fazer faculdade nesse lugar. – Ele finalizou e Sakura o encarou surpresa. Não esperava por essa notícia.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- É claro que eu não vou, mas meu pai está com essa ideia na cabeça e você conhece os Uchiha quando colocam algo na cabeça.

- E o que Itachi pensa sobre isso?- Sakura perguntou se referindo ao irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

- Você acha que ele sabe? É claro que não contei nada para ele. Meu irmão tem mais o que fazer do que cuidar de mim.

- Sasuke seria bom se você falasse com ele. Sabe como seu pai cede às ideias do seu irmão e ele provavelmente vai ficar do seu lado, afinal você é um mini- Itachi só que com menos senso de humor.

- Talvez. Mas por enquanto eu quero esquecer isso. E não me compare com o meu irmão. – O moreno falou finalmente cedendo à fome e pegando um dos pacotes que Sakura tinha trazido.

- E então você vai me ajudar? – Sasuke perguntou vendo o cenho de Sakura franzido. – Você acha mesmo que eu vou fazer todo esse trabalho sozinho? Eu preciso de alguém me ajudando pelo menos a compor e acho que você seria perfeita para isso.

- Mas eu achei que você tivesse muitas músicas prontas. – Sakura reclamou olhando para o amigo.

- Claro que tenho! Mas tem que ser algo mais adequado ao seu estabelecimento.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Ela disse e logo em seguida desviou de uma almofada que Sasuke tinha lançado. - Okay, mas eu não sei nem mesmo por onde começar. E se sair merda não venha me culpar. – Ela disse e ele apenas riu do comentário.

Estava indo contra tudo o que o pai acreditava enquanto tocava no café de Sakura, mas mais do que um ato de rebeldia e rebelião contra pai Sasuke queria descobrir qual o seu caminho na vida. Se tiver que cantar para um público então que seja.

- E como se compõe uma música? – Sakura perguntou em tom brincalhão. Sasuke sabia que a rosada compunha músicas, mesmo que escondida e adorava poesias. Ninguém lia mais do que aquela garota e Sasuke se perguntava quando ela tinha tempo para tal.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela no sofá, levando o violão junto, e começou a dedilhar algumas notas. Imediatamente uma letra surgia naquela mente hiperativa e desajustada. A rosada pegou um bloco de notas e começou a anotar algumas coisas que vinham a sua mente.

Estavam em sincronia perfeita, como se um traduzisse a mente do outro. Sasuke se encarregava da melodia e Sakura da letra e assim começou aquela parceria quase que inusitada. Pouco importava os problemas e preocupações, ali era apenas os dois e música.

A partir dali os dois passaram o resto da noite que lhes sobrava tentando compor a bendita música. Amanhã seria o "grande dia" e Sasuke e Sakura ainda não sabia se conseguiam se conter de animação ou medo.


End file.
